Toxic Rave
by xAngelicxDevil
Summary: it has been 100 years since edward left bella victoria changed her she is now Raven lead singer of Toxic Rave the #1 band on the charts when they move back to forks to discover the cullens there will bella reveal herself to them?
1. preface

**Disclamer - I own nothing sigh except my imagination**

"_You don't want me"? _

"_No." _

_He didn't know that after he left Victoria would come back looking for revenge I remember her exact words "you know what I'm not going to kill you I'm going to I will change you and you will have to live forever knowing you can have the one that you love." With that she pounced and I felt a searing pain start to course through me. _

_When I woke up I saw two pairs of golden eyes on belonged to a vampire with straight blonde hair and another vampire that had an olive tone to his skin and black hair. "What is your name little one?" the female asked " B-bella I stuttered but please don't call me that." They both asked why simultaneously I told them my story. It has been one hundred years since then joined their coven their names are Melissa and Joseph they had another coven member about my age with dark brown hair named Zack and we were recently joined by Kate we are moving to forks and enrolling in high school as Toxic Rave the hottest band in the world at the moment and our other coven member is Robert our body guard he is bigger than Emmet._

I was pulled back into reality by my annoying little sister Kate banging on my door we weren't blood related but we pretended to be we could pull it off we both had the same brown hair although hers was cut into a bob while mine flowed freely down to my waste, because we are vampires we both have the same chalky complexion and our golden eyes are a result of only drinking animal blood. "Raven if you don't open this door I will use my power to make you!" Raven is the new name I chose because it is black and lonely I am often called Rave for short. Kate's power is telekinesis "Kate chill I'm coming plus you know I can beat your butt anytime." I have multiple powers I can shape shift and absorb the powers of those around me so I have many powers.

When I opened the door I was attacked by Kate who told me to change into the disguise I was wearing. It is too painful to be Bella so I changed my appearance to black with streaks of purple, red, blue, green, yellow and any other color known to man. I changed my eyes to navy blue with a faint shimmer. Once Kate saw I wasn't going to be inconspicuous about being Raven Smith the British world famous rock star her and Zack got into their "disguises" and Kate picked out an outfit for me a black corset with a red plaid pleated skirt and fishnet tights with three-inch heeled boots and fish net gloves.

We said good-bye to Joseph and Melissa they pose as our parents but too us they are. I climbed into the limo and Rob got in the front to drive us to school. When we pulled up to the school we were met by the stares of all the students Rob went around and opened the door and opened it as soon as they saw us all I heard was screaming. We made our way to the office and got our schedules they were all identical so Rob could keep track of us better. "Well we better get going" Kate sighed and we headed off to our first class.

**Next chappie edward's point of view. and pllllllz plz review and tell me if i should continue.**


	2. black hole Epov

**Disclamer – I don't own the twilight or the characters**

**(EPOV) Edward's point of view**

Time for yet another day of my miserable existence after Alice threatening my Volvo many times I went hunting and changed the others already left so I ran to school. When I got there I walked over to my family Alice was jumping up and down so she must be excited about something I searched her mind to find out what is was

_Xx vision xX_

_A black limo up to the school all heads turned to it__** t**_**here were supposed to be new students though no** **one knew who they were**.___ A very muscular Man more so than Emmet got out of the driver's seat he was clearly a vampire he opened the door to the back and all the students grew silent out steps a girl with brown hair almost the same as Bella's and in a bob wearing a dress with a British flag pattern butterscotch eyes like ours and the driver's next was a boy with camouflage cargo pants ,a torn up black t-shirt and messy dark brown hair; he was also a vampire. The last person out of the limo had pitch black hair down to her waist with different color streaks in her hair she had on a black corset with a red plaid skirt and fishnet tight and matching gloves. She turned around to and headed to the office with the girl and the boy , the driver in front of them I gasped when I saw her eyes they were navy blue and they looked like she poured glitter in her eyes the way they sparkled, but you could still tell she was a vampire._

Xx end vision xX

"Who are they I asked Alice." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"ok that is it no more than fourteen hours a day sulking in your room starting now or the Volvo gets it!"

Everyone in the family looked at Alice for an explanation. "The new students are Toxic Rave and Edward doesn't know who they are all he could figure out from my vision was they were vampire."

Rosalie gasped "Alice is right you've never heard of Raven Norton, Kate Denver, or Zack Smith?! I am going to replay one of their songs in my head and you will listen."

"I guess I don't have a choice." I sighed as she began thinking of their number one song

**(the hand of sorrow by within temptation)**

**The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand  
The choice he'd made he could not comprehend  
His blood a grim secret they had to command**

He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?

The curse of his powers tormented his life  
Obeying the crown was a sinister price  
His soul was tortured by love and by pain  
He surely would flee but the oath made him stay

He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?

Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear  
For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be  
Still I'll be the hand that serves you  
Though you'll not see that it is me

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?

After the song I was trying to hold back sobs this reminded me of Bella , But I guess everything does now I know I will never get to see her again. The bell tings and we all go our separate ways to class and agreed to talk to the new "kids" at lunch I got ready to pretend my life isn't a black hole with nothing in it but me and darkness.


	3. Bouncing little Pixie

**Hi ppls I hope you like the story so far and ignore rude comments from my sister alicecullenobsessed and chapter 2 was like a preface (I will not keep going to different pov's all the time I think it is kinda annoying when you read the same thing over and over so I will only change pov's when necessary.)IMPORTANT Raven's name is changed to Raven Greene instead of Raven Norton.**

**I own nothing Stephenie Meyer does**

**Here are their schedules **

**math, history, english music appreciation, lunch, biology, gym(they are all the same so rob can "guard" them.)**

**Chapter 1: toxic memories**

Rob shielded us as we walked down the halls most people stayed out of our way but of course Zack had his fan girls Kate and I had our fan boys and just obsessed people in general I need to shut off the mind reading I'm getting a headache from everyone's thoughts.(**thoughts in italics)**

"_OMFG!!!! It's Toxic Rave and Rave(en) herself."_

"_Zack is such a hottie he will be mine."_ If only they knew we were vampires or he was married.

"_Whoa the new girls are HOT. _"typical male reaction. Then I heard a "voice" that sounded familiar

" _Yay new friends Emmet is so going to challenge Rob to arm wrestling, Rose is going to hate Raven and Kate because of their beauty, I will love them like my sisters so will jazzy cause he follows me and Edward will probably avoid them because her scent is slightly floral it will remind him of Bella-" _I recognized the "voice" Alice the Cullens were here. "Guys we have a problem." I hissed so low only they could hear me. "What?" Kate asked

"The Cullens are hear." My voice seething with pure hatred but only for Edward. I heard all three of them gasp and turn to me. "Raven let's take this conversation mental." I nodded and used my power that can make like a mental chat room.

**(Chat room power) K=Kate, Z=Zack, B-Rob/Bob/Robert, R=Raven**

"What do you want to do"-K

"Stay here they won't recognize me I'll stay in disguise and be Raven"-R

"ok come on guy before the police have to come."-B

"k zoning out."-R

(**End chat room power.)**

All of this took place in about three second so the fans noticed nothing the warning bell rang and they ran to class.

One by one we walked up to the teacher to have our slips signed Mr. Thomas teaches math I already like this class never like math never will. He signed the slips and told us to sit together in the back corner and gave Rob a chair he is older than all of us so he doesn't need to go through school again. I looked over to the corner where he pointed to and saw a bouncing pixie who must have known we'd end up sitting here a girl with unnaturally blond hair and you could tell she stuffed her bra by the paper towels sticking out of her shirt I tried not to laugh. "Oh joy a curious vampire pixie and a gossiping Barbie clone." I projected into their head and turned to Alice to talk to her as we sat down "hi I'm Raven you probably already knew that but talk to me in your thoughts and I'll explain to you." I said way too low for human ears. She nodded in response.

"_Can you read minds?"_

"_Yes and as you can see now I can also project thoughts it's one of my powers."_

"_Powers?" __**she asked**_

"_My power is to learn how to use other's powers when I meet a new talented vampire I can instantly use their power. My first power was a mental shield."__**No need to keep that a secret.**_

"_Wow you mind coming over to my house after school?"_

"_Sure no prob and we don't need directions I know how to get there."_

"_K see you then."_

The rest of the day went like any other first day except he extra attention and then the lunch bell rang finally I gathered my books and followed Zack, Kate, and Rob to the lunch room.

(**grace by within temptation) a/n i will not put lyrics on every chapter so don't worry and within temptaton is my fav band so most of the songs will be by them.**

Cold are the bones of thy soldiers  
Longing for home, their little paradise  
I don't feel redemption on their side

Fallen from grace, help me rise again  
Fallen from grace, help me through

Fallen from grace, help me through  
Fallen from grace

Feel these hands, the pressure,  
the cold, tremble

Do you hear these words  
Do you feel the wounds  
I'll never help you through

Cold are thy souls  
I feel the resentment  
They feel betraid  
They hate the cold  
I don't feel redemption on their side

**Ok tell me what'd ya think sorry I stopped right there put I'm tired hungry and my eyes hurt there should be a new chappie tomorrow though. **


	4. Lunch

**Hello thank you for the review(even if there were only a few) I would just like to say if you can add this to story alert you can leave a review so please review!!**

**Ok here's the next chappie hope you like it!!!! And if it is robs POV it will say rob if it's Bella's it'll say B. IMPORTANT READ THIS I know I've given Raven like three last names but the final name is Raven Greene.**

**Lunch**

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

We walked about two feet when someone got past rob and started babbling like an idiot. "Hey my name is Jeremy and since you're new I thought you might want help to get to the-"okay I'd had enough. "It's okay we know where to go but thanks for the offer."I smiled with fake warmth as did Zack and Kate. I saw where he was going with his thoughts so I quickly said. "Maybe we'll sit with you tomorrow but we already promised some people today." I almost grimaced when I heard his thoughts.

"_She wants to sit with us tomorrow well, maybe I do have a chance if not her than Kate is-"_

I blocked out his thoughts and we continued walking to lunch I shudder at the thought of eating. "Okay guys I know where to sit follow me." I projected into their heads.

I turned to see three nods

Rob opened the door and held it open for us and followed us to the line.

After we bought the food I turned to see Kate crash into a bouncing Alice and Rob pull her off of her. Zack was laughing at Alice's incredibly long apology. " Oh my god Kate I am so so so so so so so so so sorry!" "Alice!" I yelled at her mentally. "It's okay just walk with us to the table we have reserved." She nodded and followed us to sit.

"Alice invite over the rest of your family so we can talk."

She waved at them and motioned for them to come and sit we smiled and waved too.

"Alice I take it they are in your coven." Zack said I kicked his chair "I already told you about them now stop being stupid." I hissed and Kate stifled a giggle at her husband's stupidity.

"Hello I'm Raven these are Rob, Kate and Zack are mates , our adoptive parents are at home." I said gesturing with my hands.

"I 'm Alice you already know that these are Jasper my mate, Emmett and Roslaie are mates and that's Edward he just sulks so he probably won't talk."

"Alice they know who you are I told them after class and projected our conversation."

"How do you project thoughts?" Emmett asked

"It's one of my-." I was cut off short by Kate

"Rave don't you can be the grand finally." The Cullens gave her questioning looks but she continued.

"I am telekinetic and Zack can turn invisible Rob is just big and our parents aren't talented." Kate finished and turned to Alice. " I ' m psychic but things change the future isn't set in stone, Jasper is an empathy, Emmett is strong too, and Edward is a mind reader. Now what was the about Raven being the 'grand finally'." She said using air quotes.

"Ok Ravey Tell them about your powers."

"Power**s**?" Jasper asked sounding confused

"Yes I have multiple powers and Kate it's either Raven or Rave my name is not Ravey." She pouted but nodded.

"Okay my main power is a mental shield with it on I cannot be affected by any gifts using the mind" they all looked at me mouths hanging open I continued. "My second power is what we call a sponge whenever I am near a gifted I absorb their gift and then I have it too oh and I'm also a shape shifter I can. Change my whole appearance or just color or hair length but this is my natural form"

Alice was about to say something when I snarled viciously. "Raven what is?" Zack asked shaking my shoulder I quickly projected someone thoughts I identified as Ron's -a boy from math- thoughts.

"_Why Toxic Rave would be sitting with the Cullens they are the weirdest people around. Hmmm I wonder if Raven or Kate are dating anyon."_ I stopped projecting when I heard more snarls and Kate groaned. "Great Rave just great yet another fan boy."

"That is not my fault it's your fault for not saving me when he talked to us in math." I hissed

"Whoa chill out." Rob said

"Yeah Be-." Zack was cut short by me cutting off his air supply "Don't you dare call me that." I snarled he nodded and I shielded his mind and let him breathe again.

"What are you hiding?" Rosalie asked

" I don't ever want anyone to hear that nickname." Just then the bell rang "well bye" I said "We'll come over your house at five with our parents." And with that we all went our separate ways.

**I know that was probably boring it was just a filler to get some information across well anyway tell me what you think and remember if you have time to subscribe you have time to write a review.**


	5. Biology

**Ok so I got some question I think others might be wondering about**

**Raven does not have a nickname Zack was about to call her Bella**

**Rosalie likes Raven she practically worships her so does Alice**

**I will be posting the outfits soon but first I need to find them **

**Ok so this chapter is mainly a filler to develop the main plot etc.**

**Hey raven**

**Yeah **

**Do I own twilight?**

**No**

**Dang*sigh***

**Ok I figured that might be fun to make it was. **

**Biology**

Saved by the bells how cliché well off to Biology "Hey guys guess what I just realized." I said "What?" asked Zack

"I have the exact same schedule I did when I was human and Zack you will be dead if you-."

"_Call me Bella"_I finished in my thoughts and shielded their minds because I felt a someone eavesdropping and trying to read their minds.

"_Hey guys someone who's name rhymes with Smedward Smullen was trying to find out my 'nickname'."_ I projected into their heads.

_I _heard their mental laughter, but just then I smeltthree of the Cullens in the biology room great just great the Cullens I hope Edward isn't in thi- just then I saw him I groaned internally

We went up to the desk and the teacher told us where to sit. "Okay I saw you sitting with the Cullens so Zack you can sit with Alice, Kate you can sit with Rosalie" oh crap! "and Raven you can sit with Edward." Alice shot me a sympathetic look and thought "_Poor Raven she gets Mr. Grumpy."_ I sighed and walked over. "Hello Edward." I said and smiled pleasantly.

"Hello" he answered in a dead sounding voice. I decided to open a chat with all the vamps in the room. "Okay guys I'm going to open a 'chat room'. I projected into their heads (**I know she projects a lot, but I think that power is really cool.)**

(**R=Raven, E=Edward, A=Alice, Rob=Rob, RC=Rosalie, Z=Zack, K=Kate)**

_Okay what do you want to talk abou.t-R_

_Can we hear the song you guys just finished!-A_

_How did you know that?-Z_

_Physic Duh.-A _

_Okay Raven you play it you're the one who wrote it.-K_

_Alright here goes nothing-R_

_(_**within temptation what have you done now)**

Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to harm the one I love

What have you done now?

I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now  
What have you done?

What have you done now?

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you

What have you done?  
What have you done now?  
What have you done ?  
What have you done now?

Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to  
Cause you have turned into my worst enemy?  
You carry hate that I feel  
It's over now  
What have you done

What have you done now

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you

What have you done?  
What have you done now?  
What have you done?  
What have you done now?

I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free  
When it ends

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you

_Wow-A and Rc_

_Hey mind reader say something already-Rob_

_Why-E_

_Because your bringing down the excitement-A_

_That was amazing-Rc_

_You gonna say something-K_

_No-E_

_But you just said no-Z_

_Let it go already-R_

_Fine- Toxic Rave_

_I have an idea let's go shopping on Saturday (_**guess who)**_-A_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-girls_

_Great idea but no pink we have an image to keep up-R_

_Ok-A _

_Guys I' m zoning you out you probably don't want to hear about shopping Edward I'll be nice and disable your ability so you can have peace-R._

**Ok how was that I know she could've just put up her shield but I thought it would be nicer if she disabled hid ability and don't worry 1 more chapter till it starts to get really dramatic so bear with me. REMBER IF YOU CAN STORY ALERT YOU CAN REVIEW! =3 **

**And in case you're wondering there will most likely be a new update everyday so you don't have to say update soon.**


	6. Uh Oh pt 1

**Alright I'm at my sisters basketball game and will be here for a while then when I get home I need to do my homework so this chapter will be in 2 parts**

**Diclamer I own nothing**

**UH OH pt.1**

"How was your first day of school?" Melissa asked appearing in the doorway with Joseph.

"We met a coven of vampires and we are going over there house later, but other than that the usual boys drooling over me and Rave, Girls ogling at Zack , and everyone staring at Robby." Kate said

"uuuugh Kate what is with you and the nicknames today our names are Zack, Kate, Rob, And Bell- I mean Raven."I shot him the death glare "That's twice now Zack one more and you're out." Everyone laughed except Zack who gulped and nodded which caused me to laugh.

"Raven let's go try on clothes to wear later I want to look good."

"Kate we're vampires we always look great."

"Yea I know that, but did you see that blond we have to look super good."

"Won't Rosalie be pissed if she thinks you're taking attention away from her?" Zack asked

"Zack if you were paying attention at all you would've realized she worships the ground you walk on like everyone at school, except she can act." Rob said me and Kate looked at him shocked no guy was that perceptive I searched his thoughts quickly "Aha!" I exclaimed "I know why Rob knew that he's been watching soap operas during our concerts."

****** 4 hours and 30 outfits later**********

"Kate are we done yet you do know it is possible for a vampire to pass out?"

"Stop your whining twenty more minutes. That should seem like three seconds to a 118 year old vampire."

"No matter how long I live when I'm getting a makeover ever millisecond will seem like a decade."

"KATE RAVEN COME ON YOU HAVE 20 MINUTES!!!" Melissa yelled. Wow she must be mad Rob and Zack probably broke something.

"Perfect that's all we need." I yelled back.

We came down the stairs in our outfits I was wearing a black tank top that lad green ribbon crisscrossed on the front, and a green skirt with black leggings and black converse high tops. Kate had on a White blouse with a neon pink cami on underneath and pink and black checkered leggings with matching shoes and skirt, we each had on pounds of eyeliner and mascara.

"Boys get your butts over her e so we can pick out you clothes, Zack we need to do your hair and makeup." Zack and Rob cane down we picked out their clothes- Zack had Black and White Checkers shirt with black skinny jeans, we did his hair and makeup to make him look zemo( Zack's own personal type of emo.). We dressed Rob in bleached out jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

"ok let's go we'll take the Porsche and you guys can take Raven's Ferrari."

We got into our cars and drove to the Cullen's house.

**Okay people in between pt. 1 and pt. 2 I will be making a filler in Edwards pov because you will need to know something for later chapters ok bi bi's for now. And I'm sorry I will not be updating until Saturday because I have a dance to go to tomorrow**


	7. missing Bella EPOV

**Okay people I am almost done with finding the first 2 outfits and this is pretty much just to show how Edward feels when he left Bella he is at her monument she doesn't have a grave because she disappeared.**

**Bella (EPOV)**

Why did I ever leave her I asked myself I was so stupid I was pulled out of my thoughts by Alice's mental voice. _I hope he's okay after I had that vision_

_xxxxxxVisionxxxxx third person pov_

_Edward was kneeling in front of Bella's grave sobbing and mumbling to himself._

_XxxxxxxxxxxEnd Visionxxxxxxxxxxxx_

just then her phone rang

"Hello?"

"Uuuum yea sure I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"K see you soon bye."

Alice's POV

"Edward are you ok?"

"No Alice I'm not ok I haven't been for a century." Poor Edward is it possible for vampires to die of sadness I hope not.

"Edward come on let's get back you need to change school is in a few hours."

I helped him up and we ran back to the house "Edward I know you don't feel good right now but do you want to come with me to Raven's……. ok never mind I can see you don't want to."

I sighed I am still mad at him for leaving her in the first place, but he feels bad enough already. I got into my car and headed to Raven's maybe we could skip school and go to the mall early.

**Okay I thought there was something missing so I put this chapter in it ties the whole thing together better and I will not update until tomorrow because I am very sleepy today.**


	8. Uh Oh pt 2

**Okay here's the new chapter thank people who reviewed and IMPORTANT -in case you are confused the last chapter went forward in time a little I forgot to put that in the last chapter.**

**Disclamer-I don't own twilight.**

**List of powers**

**Rob- super strong**

**Zack- turns invisible**

**Kate- telekinetic **

**Raven/Bella-shield, shape shifter, thoughts projector, everyone else's powers, and many more to come.**

**One last thing Bella's shield automatically stays with everyone in her coven.**

**Uh Oh pt**

"Raven! Stop using the empathy power your making me nervous." I was using Jasper's power? Huh I guess I'll have to be more careful.

"Well sorry I didn't even know I was using it and it's not my fault I'm nervous about seeing the family that left me to die."

"Now, Raven calm down we all know you only dislike one person in their family." Melissa said trying to calm me.

"Fine you're right but dislike is not a strong enough word too bad I can't attack him without a reason." I sighed.

"I have an idea."Kate said evilly

"Oh Lord that guy better watch out." Zack said earning an electric shock.

"The tree strike you're out rule is still in play, anyway Kate please explain you're genius idea to the boys."

"Okay so here's the plan odds are they are going to want a demonstration of our powers and we will ask to fight against some people so either Raven can beat his butt herself or we can double team him."

"Double team!" I said and earned a high five from Kate.

"You two have evil twisted minds." Rob laughed and we stopped laughing .

"Are you seriously that stupid?" Kate asked

"How is he stupid?" Zack asked. Kate groaned "I married a stupid person."

"Why are we stupid?!" Rob asked

"Because we are not evil we are evile." (**Pronounced eve- ile) **I said.

"What's the difference?"

"Evil is like evil villain and criminals, and evile is when you are evil is a totally funny and cute way."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! We heard a high pitch scream from the Cullen house.

"What was that?"asked Joseph.

"That would be Alice announcing we are almost there."

We stepped out of the car and just as I was going to knock on the door it flew opened and next thing I knew I was on the ground with Kate and Alice hugging us talking so fast it was hard to hear.

"Omgyourfinallyhearihavebeenwaitingalldayimsoexcitedaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

She was cut short by me cutting off her air supply she looked confused then looked at me I smiled she grimaced

"Help us up and you can talk again." Kate told her she nodded and helped us up I let her breathe again

"Raven teach me how to do that she never shuts up." Emmett whined.

Alice turned around and gave him the death glare.

"Hello I am Esme this is Carlisle we've heard so much about you and are happy to meet you."

"Hello I'm Melissa and this is Joseph we already know the names of everyone else so there is no need to introduce us."

"Alright let's get inside and we can get to know each other." Carlisle said.

We walked inside Rosalie smiled at us Emmett was planning a wrestling match in his head and Jasper was trying to restrain a bouncing Alice.

"Edward get down here we have company." Esme said

Once everyone was seated in the living room Carlisle said "Well let's start with our stories who would like to go first?"

"Oooh me I do and we know your stories Rave told us." Kate said they looked at me.

"Sorry I couldn't help it they were all so interesting and I wanted to talk to someone about them." I smiled sheepishly.

'It's ok now Kate continue."Rosalie said

"okay I was changed by someone I lived with them for a while but they only wanted me for my power so I left and Rave found me and I've been here ever since I've been a vampire for 138 years." Kate said

"Same for me I've been a vampire for 153 years." Rob said

"I got stabbed by one night and Raven found me and bit me I've been a vampire for 98 years."

"Wait I thought Raven was the youngest?" Rosalie asked.

"She is she was two years old when she bit me one of her powers is to make human blood taste horrible but it only works on herself."

"Whoa." Emmett said incredulously "okay what about you two." Alice asked pointing at Joseph and Melissa.

"I found Melissa trying to drown herself because everyone she knew died in a fire I bit her 300 years ago and just got attacked and then the vampire left me because they thought I was dead." Joseph said.

"Go along with it." I projected in their heads

"I moved here 100 years ago I was at school for a few days I met a girl named Isabella Swan" They all gasped "she was depressed because her boyfriend left her and took his family along with him so she lost her whole life it took me months but she finally started to smile and look human we went to a meadow she wanted to go to she wouldn't tell us why. Jacob Black was a good friend to both of us while we were there she broke down and wrapped her arms around herself like she did when she was sad." I let a dry sob escape for effect the look on Edward's face is priceless. "All you could do was hug her try to hold her together and let her cry then a wolf howled Jacob said he would be right back. We sat there and waited for Jacob to come back when she was like that he had to carry her. I heard a laugh an looked to see a redhead she ran to us faster than I thought possible Bella looked much more scared than I did. She grabbed Bella snapped her neck and drank her blood I screamed as she through her body in a river** (pretend there was a river in the meadow please)** she turned to me and bit me after that all I remember is searing pain."

Everyone was staring at me mouths open wide

"What" I asked innocently

"Nothing. "they all said simultaneously

"I have an idea." Kate sang

"let's demonstrate our powers Ravey."

" K but my name is not Ravey."

We walked outside and fought with Edward and Jasper I really enjoyed throwing Edward into a tree **( I originally had the fighting but it sounded stupid.) **when it was time to go I felt bad for lying to them then Alice gasped "Alice come with me ." I said and blocked her mind we ran to Canada and the stopped. "Bella?" she asked

"Yep."

"Prove it."

I sighed and took the promise ring Edward gave me I had it on a chain as a necklace.

"Bella it is you I missed you so much." She said as she hugged me."We need to tell the others."

"NOOO Alice I don't want him to know I still love him even if I don't want to and I can't stand it if he-"

"Bella he still loves you every night since we've been here he has spent the night at your grave-"

"Alice it doesn't matter just keep my secret I'll shield your mind until I'm ready ok?"

"Fine I'll see you tomorrow."

We returned back to our houses I told them about our conversation and went to write a new song.

**( frozen within temptation)**

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul  
I would stop running, if knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?

I can feel your sorrow  
You won't forgive me,  
But I know you'll be all right  
It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?

Everything will slip way  
Shattered peaces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
Frozen...  
But what can I do?  
Frozen...

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen, frozen

I got inspiration again and started another song

(**all I need within temptation.)**

I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't i ever learn  
I've lost all my trust that i'm sure we try to  
Turn it around

Can you still see the heart of me  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now  
Don't let it close

Here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning around

Can you still see the heart of me  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place

I've tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away  
Don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down

Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place

Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something i can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place

**Please review I want to know what you think and getting reviews makes me happy! =)**


	9. Uh Oh pt 2 APOV

**Ok I felt like I kinda skimmed over the last chappie so here it is in Alice's POV and I don't want to be mean but if I get more reviews I will update faster.**

**Disclamer- I own an 8oz bottle of pepsi but not twilight**

**Uh Oh pt.2 APOV**

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" I would've continued screaming and jumping if Emmett hadn't covered my mouth.

"Hey Eddie did you catch what the screaming was about?" Emmett said. Yay genius idea I bit Emmett and started jumping again "they will be here in 2 minutes 15 seconds from right now."

(**2 mins 15 sec l8r)**

We hear the car pull up I fling open the door and run to hug Kate and Raven I started talking really fasti don't even know what I said then I couldn't talk or breathe why?

I looked around until I saw Raven smiling

"I'll let you breathe if you help us up." I nodded and helped them up.

We listened to everyone's stories they don't remember that much and can't find much just like me then it was Raven's turn.

"I moved here 100 years ago I was at school for a few days I met a girl named Isabella Swan" she was depressed because her boyfriend left her and took his family along with him so she lost her whole life it took me months, but she finally started to smile and look human we went to a meadow she wanted to go to she wouldn't tell us why. Jacob Black was a good friend to both of us while we were there she broke down and wrapped her arms around herself like she did when she was sad." She dry sobbed she obviously remembers clearly "All you could do was hug her try to hold her together and let her cry. Then a wolf howled Jacob said he would be right back. We sat there and waited for Jacob to come back when she was like that he had to carry her. I heard a laugh and looked to see a redhead she ran to us faster than I thought possible Bella looked much more scared than I did. She grabbed Bella snapped her neck and drank her blood I screamed as she through her body in a rivershe turned to me and bit me after that all I remember is searing pain."

Omg she saw Bella die we left her she was in pain and Victoria killed her.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing." We all said

After Kate and Raven beat Edward and Jasper in a show of Raven's powers Emmett got creamed by Rob in a wrestling match we were saying goodbye then a vision took over.

(**vision)**

_Raven transforms into Bella and says "It's me Bella."_

**(end vision)**

I gasped she looked at me and I assume she put me under her shield because Edward looked confused.

I followed her probably to Canada

"Bella?" I asked

"yep." I hope it's her but

"Prove it."

She sighed and lifted her necklace I always wondered what was attached to it. On the necklace was a promise ring he had given Bella.

"Omg it is you! We have to tell the other."

"No."

"I'll tell them when I'm ready."(**I know I changed the conversation a little)**

We ran back and said goodbye. My best friend isn't dead I want to scream again.


	10. can life get any worse?

**Hi people my mom won't let me use my computer for long so I ll try to type as many as possible he he he my laptop is like 5 by 5 in. **

**Disclamer- I don't own twilight**

**Help!!! ****People how should Edward find out should everyone else know before him? Help I don't have time to think because I have 30 mins to get this chapter out.**

**Can life get any worse?**

I had just called Alice and asked her to come over Emmett wanted to come because he's our trainee body guard.

"Alice hi." I opened the door she walked in and sat on the couch.

"Alice are you ok?" I shook her "Guys! Something's wrong with Alice." Five vampires suddenly appeared I tried shaking her again she blinked "Alice?"

"Bella something's wrong you need to tell the others soon and we need to see Carlisle now." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door with everyone else following.

"Alice what did you see?"

What Alice showed me was something I hoped would never happen and everything went black.

**Mwu ha ha ha cliff hanger I know I promise never to do that but I want to play a game try to guess what happened in Alice's vision please it will be fun if you guess right I will list your name in the next chapter even if you don't know take a guess you only got till tomorrow.**

**(sorry I wish I could make it longer but time's up and it'll be worth it.)**


	11. perfect

**Hello ****sorry about the short chapters well anyway here's the next one**

**=( no one played the game one person did sorry darcyluver it is not Victoria I forgot to mention Melissa and Joseph tore Victoria apart.**

**Perfect (BPOV)**

"Bella! Bella your acting like Alice was come on what happened?!" I tried to get myself to move it wasn't working "Bella-" that did it Zack's hair was suddenly on fire

"Don't call me Bella and I'll tell you if you shut up."

"It was the Volturi."

"What do they want?" Melissa asked. "Bella." Alice said getting four simultaneous gasps.

"Why."Zack asked. "What do you think nimrod she's the most powerful vampire that ever existed." Kate said making Zack hit himself "What is it with you people and hitting me!?" no matter how scared I was I had to laugh at that.

"But how are they going to get her if she doesn't want to go?" Joseph asked

"Rob do you mind me telling?" I asked

"nope I guess it's kinda necessary."

"Okay before Rob was with us he had a run in with the Volturi-" Stupid Zack I sware one day I will actually kill him."What kind of run in?" Kate was about to hit him again, but I cut off his air she mouthed thank you. "Rob encountered them because he was doing a show in a circus they said if he ever did anything in public they would kill him that is why he was the bodyguard."

"And now it looks like they're going to use Rob to get Bella."Alice finished

"Well I suppose we should go see Carlisle."Melissa said

"Good idea."

"I'll take my car I need time to think." I said they nodded and we started driving a new song played in my head."

**(dark wings-within temptation)**

Why was I one of the chosen ones?  
Until the fight I could not see  
The magic and the strength of my power  
It was beyond my wildest dreams  
Dark wings they are descending  
See shadows gathering around  
One by one they are falling  
Every time they try to strike us down

Don't you die on me  
You haven't made your peace  
Live life, breathe, breathe  
Don't you die on me  
You haven't made your peace  
Live life, breathe, breathe

As they took your soul away  
The night turned into the day  
Blinded by your rays of life  
Give us the strength we needed

"Carlisle we have a problem." I heard Alice yell why would she yell we're freaking vampires!?

Jeesh I guess I'm getting pissed and now it is confirmed. "Raven chill your hair." Shit it's red try to calm down think of playing your guitar I grabbed my hair black again good it worked.

"okay we need everyone here now." Alice said "Except Edward!" I interjected.

"Edward is at Bella's Memorial again. Well come on in." Esme said

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked

"The Volturi are after Bella." Kate said

"Wait who's Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Me."

"Why would you lie about your name?" God Emmett is stupid

"No Emmett I'm _Bella." _Cue the mouth drops in 5, 4,3,2,1 drop.

"Bella?" Esme asked on the verge of tears if she could cry.

"Omg it's Bella." Emmett said while hugging me.

"Wait you said the Volturi are after her why?" Rosalie said after getting Emmett to put me down so she could hug me.

"They are going to try and kill Rob and we will fight they will not kill him if Bella joins."

"Yeah I'm going to go tell Edward and they will be here in two weeks with _everyone._"

I changed back to myself and approached a sobbing Edward.

"Are you ok."

"No." he said his voice cracking thankfully he didn't look up he looked so sad and broken maybe I do still love him maybe he isn't guilty maybe he was the liar instead of Alice. Well let's get this over with. "Edward I want to tell you a story." He still didn't look up so far so good I sat down on a bench behind him.

"Once upon a time a lion fell in love with a lamb they were happy then one day the lion left" by now he had stopped sobbing and was frozen in place. "the lamb was sad a lion came to try and kill the lamb for revenge but the lamb was saved and became a lioness and she was so confused when she saw the lion again." Can vampires go into shock? "The lion thought the lamb died and was sad but she wasn't she was a lioness. So in conclusion the lamb is the lioness the and whether or not the lion still loves the lamb/lioness she will love him." I finished he turned around and froze again.

"Hi."

**(EPOV)**

What did she just say? Only Bella knew about that. I turned around and froze again. I saw Bella my angel sitting in front of me and she just said she still loved me. This is impossible wait Raven's story was fake Victoria tried to kill Bella something happened and she became a vampire. "Hi." She said I was so happy she was alive I got up sat next to her and held her I was surprised when she started sobbing.

"Bella what's wrong?"

**(BPOV)**

"Bella what's wrong?"

"You still love me Alice was right I can tell I borrowed Jasper's power, but in a two week I might lose you again."

He looked confused "Why would you lose me again?" better tell him where nobody can see him.

"The Volturi Edward they want to kill Rob, but won't if I join them." I sobbed into his chest again I heard a growl rumble in his chest. "No Edward don't let's just go back and see what the plan is. He got up and held out his hand I couldn't move I must look pathetic right now. He picked me up and ran back to the house.

**Okay sorry if the lion and the lamb thing was confuzzeling well anyway tell me what you think I'm serious leave a review =3 bi bi s**

**-courtney**


	12. Plan pt1

**Hola**** I know the chapters have been short it was for dramatic effect now I will be making them longer and I need help should the volturi leave should they fight if they fight who should die or should Bella go with them and escape there are way too many ways for me to decide**

**Disclamer- unfortunately I don't own Twilight**

**Plan pt.1 (BPOV)**

I opened the door to find a bouncing little pixie "Alice do you ever stop bouncing."

She shook her head in sync with her jumping "Alice, stop or I'll mess up your hair." She obviously saw what I meant and instantly stopped

"Even jasper can't make her stop that fast good job Bells."Emmett laughed earning a smack from Rosalie and the death glare from Alice

"Guys! Shut up what's the plan we only have one hour until school now and I know Alice wants to dress me."

"Well, we are going to try and reason with them they know they will have to be careful because of Bella's power." Carlisle said appearing in door thank god.

"Alice why do you look scary right now." She had the scariest look known to man on her face it was the Bella Barbie look. Before I could say anything Alice grabbed my wrist and started dragging me I pulled back until Rosalie came they still couldn't get me. She yelled for Emmett but the boys were busy rolling on the floor laughing. I felt someone grab my arm and Rosalie and Alice had my feet. "Traitor!" I yelled when I hear Kate laugh and realized she was helping them. Thankfully they still couldn't get me up faster than human pace "You guys better chain her to something when you get her up there. If you get her up there."Emmett said while still laughing.

"Emmett you idiot help us or no bed for a month. "The look of horror on his face was priceless now Rob, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Jasper were laughing poor jasper all the emotions are probably driving him nuts.

I screamed as Rosalie came down with a metal chair and chains they took Emmett literally.

"EDWARD help!" I screamed. In his defense he did try but jasper and Zack held him back. I wish I hunted before then I would have enough energy to beat their butts.**(I wanted to lighten the story a bit.)**

When I was done being tortured I had to admit I looked ok. Alice left my hair down because she said she didn't have enough time to do anything. I was wearing something a black shirt that was torn up to show a neon green undershirt with a black skirt that had about one hundred buckles and chains with black boots and tights that had one green leg and one black.

"Emmett how'd you like to wear a staff shirt so you can take up our schedules?"

"I get one of those awesome shirts YES!" God I never want to read his mind EVER.

(**fast forward a little)**

When we got out of the limo I heard the thoughts again

_Do they always have to take the limo_- bitchy cheerleader(**no offense to any cheerleaders but all the ones I know are bitchy)**

_Who are they with?_

_Is that Emmett Cullen?_

_OMFG did Edward Cullen just help Raven out of the limo?!_

_No he was supposed to be mine._

**(enough thoughts you get the idea of what ppls were thinkin')**

"Edward do you want me to disable your mindreading?" I asked

"Why?"

"Because I wanna kiss you and you'll probably pass out from all the thoughts."

"Good idea."

"Wait one second Emmett Rob watch out for Jeremy he's like Mike Newton jr."

Edward smile I 'shut off' his mind reading and gave him a quick kiss before going to hell(aka school)

**Hey everybody I don't wanna leave you there but I was up till 3a.m. last night and I'm tird I'll do this chapter in 2 parts again**

**And thank you people for finally reviewing.**

**-courtney**


	13. Plan pt2

**Hey everybody vacation is ending =( on Monday I might not be able to update just a warning**

**Thank you everybody who reviewed **

**Disclamer-I don't own twilight(what a shame then I could make another hot vamp for me)**

**Plan pt.2 (BPOV)**

"Rob Jeremy alert, Emmett continues how you were." I swear that boy is more annoying than Mike.

"Yes Rob whatever you just decided stick with it." I said

"Why?" Omg are all guys stupid

"Super powered vampire mean anything plus I saw it too." Thank you Alice.

The first bell rang "Come on Emmett sorry guys unless you have classes with us hopefully people won't attack you with questions." We said goodbye and headed off for class first up math with Jasper and Alice.

"Ugggh Alice help even with a vampire brain I'm still suckish in math!" I said too low for human ears.

_Alright chill out #1 is x=pi sq._

I finished minutes after that thank to Alice.

Thank God I only have one class with Jeremy and that would be Gym. Shit! I hope he forgot about lunch because I don't wanna go.

_Bella Edward's looking for you. _Rosalie' s thoughts were in my head

"Bella."

"Edward did you get attacked?"

"No they must still be afraid I'm surprised you weren't listening."

I slapped my forehead. "I totally forgot I could do that." That cause everyone to laugh

"Hey stop it do I have to set you on fire?"

"You won't I can see it. Well maybe just Zack." Damn stupid pixie visions.

"hey" Oh crap it's Jeremy

"Hi."

"Are you going to sit with us today?"he asked

"I guess anyone else wanna come." I asked hopefully they just smiled and laughed a little

"I will." Edward said

_Thank you I don't even want to know what is in his mind so I didn't read it_ I projected.

We bought our lunches and went to sit with Jeremy's 'friends'.

_Since you guys laughed and didn't save me only me and Edwards's food will taste good and burn once it gets in our stomachs Ha!_ I projected to all the vampires

By that point we reached the table I could feel the distaste that I was with Edward and he was with me. Jeremy pointed to everyone a dirty blond named Anya an unnatural blond named Sandy (ironic) a black haired boy named Matthew and a red head boy named Shane. I sat in between Edward and Anya she reminds me of Angela.

"So are you guys making any new songs?" Anya asked

"Yea we just wrote one it'll premiere on Tuesday."

"Anya shut up more importantly are you two dating? Does Zack have a girlfriend? Why is Emmett your new body guard?" Sandy asked I already don't like her.

"Zack has a girlfriend Emmett is huge and we met before so since they are trust worthy we asked him to help."

"you still didn't answer are you and Edward dating because this magazine says so."

Beep beep beep beep "Oh sorry we have to go that means we need to rehearse now or something's wrong bye."

"Guys come on let's go to our house I already called the office." Alice said

"You are a life saver I don't think I could've taken 20 more minutes."

**Ok im done for now please review **

**I cannot update tomorrow my mom needs all the computers off all day ill write a chapter with my notebook but there will be no update sorry**


	14. Authors note sorry

**Hey guys I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter but the charger to my computer is broken and it's dying my sister said I can use her's sometimes but she's always ion it I have the next chapters written in a notebook but I don't have time to type them so my updates will be less frequent sorry.**

**In summary I will be updating every couple days instead of everyday until I get a new charger**


	15. Can't think of a name 4 this chappie

**Ok people thank you for reviewing again I am sorry I can't update as frequently **

**Many of you have asked for longer chapters I am trying to make them longer but I have a minor case of writers block so any suggestion will be welcome =^ .^=**

**Oh yes I will also be starting a new story soon**

**(Can't think of a name for the chapter) EPOV**

"Hey Bella why did you thank Alice?" Emmett always so dumb Rosalie smacked him on the head.

"If you were paying attention you would have realized they wanted to know if Edward and 'Raven' were dating so they could sell it to a paper or something."

"So, Alice what do we do now?" Bella asked when she saw the smile on Alice's face her expression turned to pure horror.

"We're going shop-."her air was cut off by a smug looking Bella

"I will not go shopping as Raven and I don't like to be Bella I'm not used to it so it feels weird plus I hate shopping."

Alice scowled because she still couldn't breathe

_I will find a way to make her shop….._

"Alice I can read your mind too instead of going shopping how about we play tricks on the boys and after we can go shopping if Kate comes too."

"Yaaaaaa!" Alice squeaked

"Yes shopping and being evile with the most powerful vamp ever we're so going to win." They high fived each other and turned and smiled at us we said Uh oh." and bolted**.**

**As I said please help me out I will take any suggestions and please review (sorry for the shortness)**

**p.s. tell me what you think about another story it will be sad and you will probably cry**

**-Courtney**


	16. Evile Plans

**Ok peoples I m sorry I haven t updated I had to report a stupid 8 page report so here's the new chapter.**

**Evile Plans**

As soon as the boys bolted we began thinking of what to do.

"Eeeeeeeeeeee this will be so fun especially since we get Bella eeeeee!!!!!!" **(guess who said that) **Alice squeaked.

"oh we could-" kate began but then I got a vision I quickly opened my mind so they could see the vision too.

_Xx Start vision xX_

_The boys were in the forest talking about what they should do _

_The vision changed they were running "NOW!" someone screams and the boys were frozen in place I heard all of us laughing evilly at the look of horror on our husbands' faces (plus Rob)__** (a/n I feel bad for rob leave a comment if he should get a mate maybe Leah could imprint on him and yes most of the wolves are still alive.)**_

_Xx End Vision xX _**( sorry I'm not givin' away the prank =^.^=)**

"Whoever thought of that is my new best friend." Kate hissed.

"Whoa chillax girl you need a mani pedi." Alice said in a hip hop/preppy way. We all burst out laughing

"Well any way back to the plans….." Rosalie said.

**Alright that's it for now I need to sleep I feel bad for not making it longer but I will feel worse if I leave you guys hanging THE CHAPTERS WILL BE GETTING LONGER I HAD WRITERS BLOCK BUT IM BETTER NOW SO I CAN WRITE MORE**

-Courtney


	17. Oh this was too good

**Alright people sorry for lack of updates lately but it was soooooooooooo nice out I decided to continue trying to teach myself to skateboard I fell a lot I m babbling now so on with story!**

**Disclamer- I own twilight(incase u didn't know I'm lying SM owns twilight.)**

**MWHA HA HA HA*COUGH***

"okay Alice where are the boys?" I asked

"Don't you already know?" asked Rosalie

"Yes but I'm not doing everything-"

"Got it there hiding in the woods near the border." Alice said

"Alright split into your groups and get the supplies and before you ask no I will not make them appear this way is more fun!" I said

"Secret handshake first." Alice squeaked

We all put our hands in and said the code word **(code word will be revealed later)**

**EPOV (I'm going in between POV a lot for a lil' bit)**

Two wolves**(Seth and Jacob)** were howling and growling at the trees we were in. Why are we in trees ? Hmmm well let's see Emmett challenged Rob to a wrestling match they went over the border and when we tried to get them the wolves appeared.

_Stupid cullens why are they back it's their fault bella's dead__**. **_Jacob Black is still Alive?!

_I wonder why they crossed the border oh Leah's phasing_ Seth and Leah are still alive too? Is the whole damn pack still Alive?**( If you are wondering Edward is grumpy because he misses Bella and he is also pissed at Emmett.)**

I heard Leah coming and stop dead in her tracks then two mental yells

_You imprinted on a vampire!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!_

"Leah imprinted on Rob" I blurted out "And the other two are Sam and Jacob."

"Wait what?" asked Zack

"What's imprinting?" Rob asked

"Hey Jacob Seth let us down so we can work this out." Jasper yelled.

"And Bella's not dead Jacob she is a vampire and Raven from Toxic Rave you know just moved here."

His thoughts were a wordless _!!!!!!!!!!_

All the wolves ran into the bushes to phase and we climbed down.

Jacob emerged first "Alright let's get talking." Jacob said.

**( yay! Robs not gonna be lonely.)**

**KPOV**

OMFG this is hilarious.**(this will make sense momentarily)**

**BPOV**

I was at the hardware store buying supplies for our prank we split up so Alice was at the mall, Rose was at a place I can't mention because it involves fake documents, and Kate was keeping an eye on the boys at the house using a power I lent her it's like watching people's lives on t.v.

I was looking for glue then a worker came over

"Hey baby where have you been all my life." Eeeeew disgusting I AM NOT READING HIS MIND

"Running away from you." I said and started to walk away after grabbing what I needed I heard him following I was going to threaten to tell the manger when my phone rang.

I answered it and at super vamp speed I said "hold on a sec and play along."

"Oh hey baby what are you doing." Yes he stopped I heard Kate laughing her head off

"Awwww your so cute I miss you to we should totally go out tonight like maybe the movies or-." I continued to babble until I heard ht e guy walking away

"Alright Kate stop laughing totally weird guy is gone so what do you want." She burst into a fit of giggles

"Rob………….. Emmett…… wrestles….. La push……… werewolves…… boys stuck…….. Tree …………. Leah, Rob……….. imprint.."**(in case ur wondering……… means laughing or gasping for air.)**

"Ok Kate so you are telling me Emmett and Rob were wrestling and ended up in La Push the wolves showed up and they were stuck in a tree then Leah imprinted on Rob."

"Yup."

Oh this was too good.

**Kk guys I am starting a new story soon well I'm adopting it its called lineage of the rider( incase you want to read it from before I start.) and I might start yet another story and I'm sorry this chappie is short but I need to get started in the other two so **

**Ciao for now**

**-Courtney**


	18. AN sorry again

**Authors note Hey guys I'm so sorry I promise to try to never to do this again.**

**BUT I'M SO EXCITED THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OVER 100 THAT'S AMAZING!!!!**

**And PLZ PLZ VOTE on my poll **

**LASTLY AND MOST IMPORTANTLY ****I WILL BE MAKING AWARD ON THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR Most reviews, longest review, first review, nicest review etc.**

**SORRY I have a chapter written but I think it's too short so I'll keep at it but I just wanted to let you guys know I'm working on it and I still have that dang report to write**

**Ciao 4 now**

**-Courtney**


	19. Vote on the poll or no updates

**Greeting peoples thank you for your reviewing I WILL BE POSTING AWARDS NEXT CHAPTER AND PLZ VOTE ON THE POLL (it's a matter of life and death.)**

**I say it again VOTE! Or I will send evil leprechauns to tie you up and tickle you until you do MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA(evil leprechauns are my signature threat besides 'I ll punch your guts out.' p.s. i only use that one on my sister.)**

**Disclamer- I don't own twilight so I guess I'll drown my sorrows in Pepsi ******

**NOW ONWARD with the story we will check in with the boys then go back to the girls and if your confuzzled Carlisle and Esme are in Denali talking to Elezar so the Cullens decide to have fun and get their mind off their possible impending DOOM. **

**EPOV**

Poor Jasper the emotions are driving in here are driving him crazy. We are currently in Jacob's house God I wish it didn't reek like dog **(remember Edward is still grumpy he didn't get to kiss Bella yet.)**

Rob was the first to break the silence "What the heck is imprintin?!"

Leah looked down and when no one else spoke up she sighed and said. "Imprinting is like love at first sight but a heck of a lot stronger and I imprinted on you."

**RPOV**

Holy shit she's HOT. Wait what is she saying I listened for a second. Holy shit (jeesh what's wrong with me twice in 30 seconds.) she's in love with me.

**(Couldn't resist putting in Rob's POV.)**

**EPOV**

After we sorted out the details and allowed it so Leah and Rob weren't affected by the treaty they began making out worse than Emmett and Rosalie.

I cleared my throat

"Guys if you don't mind we have to go back and hide I wouldn't put it past the girls to cross the line anyway….. and Leah go to our house tell the girls what happened and I guess you could join their pranks, but make sure they don't kill us." She nodded.

"Soooooo guess we'll see you later pup." Emmett said I rolled my eyes at him and we took off running.

**BPOV**

"Beeeeeellllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kate yelled god I swear she could be worse than Alice sometimes.

"Bella Bella Bellaaaa!!!!" Alice screeched

"Jesus guys what's wrong." Rose asked.

"My visions disappeared!" Alice whined

"And I know why." Kate said

"Why." Alice screeched and lunged at Kate grabbing two small fistfuls of her jacket.

"Whoa Alice chill. You know how Leah imprinted on Rob?" Alice nodded. "Well I was watching them with Bella's power and Leah's on her way over to help with the pranks and the boys are trying to find a place to hide that's not in La Push because Emmett called a wolf a pup."

"Oh okay I feel much better now." Alice chirped I rolled my eyes same old Alice.

"Does anyone smell dog?"

"Rose, be nice she is Rob's mate." I scolded although the dog smell was getting stronger.

I walked to the door and opened it as Leah came out of the bushes.

"Come on we need to dress you up then initiated the plan and we know this because we spyed on the boys using one of my powers." I yelled.

Leah looked like she was freaked out, so I walked up to her grabbed her hand (which was searing hot I might add.) and led her inside

"Alright guys I'll do hair and makeup with my powers and paint our nails so you can all pick out the perfect outfits and Alice and Rose will dictate the outfits then tell me what to do with makeup."

I put my hand out and smiled when Alice, Rose, Kate, and Leah put their hands on top of mine. "One more thing Leah we're the same size so you come with me and pick something out." I nodded and we all yelled 'break' and ran into our rooms.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

About half an hour later we were all dressed and ready to prank.

Alice was wearing a pink and black plaid mini skirt with a white blouse (hot pink bra if you saw her you'd see her shirt was see through.) white knee socks black ballet flats and a cute little silver heart shaped necklace with baby pink nails with black skulls on them her hair was still spiky but I changed it so it looked like the spikes were dipped in hot pink. She had on Light pink eye shadow, mascara ( the tips of here eyelashes were hot pink like her hair we went overboard on Alice but if anyone could pull it off she could), lip gloss, and silver eyeliner.

Rose was wearing a skin tight v-neck red shirt that showed her stomach a little, black skinny jeansand five inc boots with about one hundred buckles. Her nails were blood red and I straightened her hair then gave her some darker roots and highlights. Her makeup was black eye shadow, red lipstick, and black mascara and eye liner.(Rosalie had the least done to her because she was already so pretty.)

Kate was wearing ankle boots with striped orange and black tights and an orange skirt with black strips that crisscrossed over each other a black cami with an orange skin tight shirt similar to Rosalie's over it. Her nails were plain black and for makeup she had bronze-orange eye shadow, slightly pearly pink lipstick and tradition eyeliner and mascara.

Leah was wearing a satin forest green v-neck blouse that looked like she wrapped it around herself and tied it, with a pair of black denim shorts and strappy heels that crisscrossed and ties in the back. Her makeup matched her blouse and pink natural looking lip gloss with (of course) eyeliner and mascara. I painted her nails green and made her hair longer so it flowed down to her waste and I also gave her side bangs that swept perfectly across her face and brown highlights.

I was wearing black, white and purple plaid mini skirt that had crisscrossed chains in the front and was pleated half way up then there was plain black fabric where the chains were with that I wore a black blouse that Alice fixed so that it just covered me and showed my entire stomach (she also put a heavy fabric on the inside so it wasn't see through.) for shoes I wore simple black boots. My hair was black and I put neon purple streaks in it my nails were also purple. For makeup I had on purple eyeliner dark almost black purple eye shadow and red lipstick.

We went over the plan with Leah made sure everyone knew what to do and got to work.

**Sorry I didn't spill the prank yet but……… I don't wanna update until I get some votes on my poll SO VOTE ON THE POLL. **

**Luv u guys and as I said before results for reviews will be posted on the next chapter**

**-ciao 4 now Courtney**


	20. Prank n busted i thnk this chapter sux

**Okay I know I haven't updated in a while sorry I had a ton of stuff to do**

**First award**

**My first review was submitted by- Mari xx**

**Give a round of applause next chapter the award for most reviews**

**ONWARD with the story**

**Disclamer- I don't own twilight**

**BPOV**

"OK time to check off!" Alice squealed

"Pranks set up." Alice asked

"Check!" Kate yelled

"Boys located."

"Check!" Rose said

"Bella's know what power to use."

"Check!" I said

"Leah is powered up so she doesn't have to phase."

"Check!" Leah said

"We all look smokin' hot." Said before Alice could.

"Check!"

"Alright that's everything so you all know what to do right."

"Right!" we said simultaneously.

"Alright you guy let's stop….. Whatever we were doing and get to work." Kate said. Wow she actually wants to stop talking.

"Alright Bella get singing."

**EPOV**

We were sitting on some rocks in the woods listening for anything that could be the girls.

"Hey guys it's been a while should we head back?"

"Emmett you're an idiot they're probably looking for us and knowing Bella and Kate they have a prank at the house in case they can't find us." Zack said

"Couldn't Bella just use a power to find us?" jasper asked

"She could but she said and I quote 'It's no fun unless we can prove your hiding place sucks.'" Rob said

"Are you sur-." Emmett was cut off short singing. I wanted to follow the sound and see who was singing

"Oh shit!" Zack said.

"What?"

"It's one of Bella's powers she is a siren block your ears and run before-"

The singing got louder and sounded even better we all started running forward. I need to stop and run the other way but I couldn't the singing was too beautiful. We kept moving despite how much we tried to stop from what I've seen of Zack and Rob's minds you do not want Bella or Kate to prank you.

A clearing near the house was coming up ahead and the singing was drowning out all other thoughts until we saw _them._

**ALL BOYS POV**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(**he he he he the prank is coming.)**

**BPOV**

About a minute after I started singing the boys came into the clearing I stopped because they won't be ble to leave because they saw us, but just in case I played with their minds a tinsy tiny bit.(ok a lot a bit but their thoughts are being drown out so basically they're lime zombie)

Time to initiate the plan. I teleported us under the pool with a clear bottom ( by cloning ourselves) filled with liquid nitrogen the only thing that makes a vampire feel cold.

**EPOV**

The girls disappeared and then we saw them standing at the bottom of a pool and all we could think of was getting to them. Emmett dove into the water first I went in after him but it didn't fell like water it was cold how is it cold I'm a freaking vampire.

**BPOV**

They dove into the "water" but I call it liquid nitrogen they looked confused

_Cold boys? We can help you warm up _I projected into their heads

**(now you will see why they dressed up)**

I cued Alice and she turned on her ipod and we started dancing and jumping around the boys were banging on the glass but they could never get in.

After torturing them for enough time for part three to work. I let them think freely again their thoughts were hilarious

_I'll teleport us back to the house and you guys can shower _I teleported us back and we watched tv and giggled until we heard them scream and burst into laughter rose and Leah were hysterical hugging each other for support (I know Rosalie was actually near a werewolf.) Alice and Kate were both doubled over and I was on the floor. We stopped laughing when we heard a bang and five very angry boys with pink hair and pink clothes showed up.

"What did you do to our hair?!" Emmett roared.

"And our clothes everything is pink!" Aaaaaw if I wasn't scared at the moment I'd feel bad for Jasper all the negative emotions.

"Rose plan B now!" she nodded we are geniuses now we won't get in trouble.

"Emmy you look really hot in pink." His eyes got wide he probably didn't realize we still looked hotter than usual.

"Emmett don't it's part of their plan." What?! How'd he know that

"Dammit I put the shield down didn't I."

He nodded with than damn gorgeous crooked smile I smacked my forehead and Kate said "Oh well Bellsie that was our best work even if we got caught."

During us discovering we were busted the boys obviously got a good look at us because I started to fell lots of emotions (most of which were lust) I fell on the ground right before jasper did

"Too much emotion go somewhere else NOW."

Everyone left leaving me and Edward **(Just so you know everyone is in their own rooms Kate and Zack are in the guest room Rob and Leah are taking a walk to get to know each other.)**

"So how about I'll fix your hair for school if you forget about what we did?" I asked hopefully

"Only if you kiss me first." I smiled put my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his.

**I know I should continue but im13 im not that good at writing fluff so REVIEW and…….. Ciao 4 now**

**-Courtney**


	21. carlisle esme POV while away

**Thank you people who reviewed and said the chapter didn't suck and I am sorry the prank wasn't better I'll try to change it but for now here is what happened to Carlisle and Esme when they were in Denali enjoy**

**p.s. sorry I haven t updated I was in New Hampshire then it was Monday and soccer started again so I've been swamped.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**

**CPOV(Carlisle Point Of View)**

"Carlisle, Esme it is good to see you." Carmen said

"Thank you it's good to see you too, but I'm afraid we have some rather important and unpleasant matters to discuss." I said

"Carlisle what is wrong?" Irena asked**( remember no breaking dawn no renesmee she's alive.)**

Esme speaking for the first time said "We found Bella she has a new coven that is staying with us and the Volturi are threatening one of her coven members to try and get her to join them after all she is the most powerful vampire known."

"Wait" Eleazar said "did this vampire just happen to be named Robert?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"He was the one that killed Marcus' wife Didyme it was a mistake she was completely drenched in human blood that was extremely appealing so he attacked and since he was near crazy he ended up tearing her apart then running away."

"He's the one the Volturi have been hunting for all those years? Why haven't they found him sooner? Can't Demetri find anyone?"

"Well, yes, but Rob must have been hiding when he went crazy at the circus it brought him to the Volturi's attention then I assume he met Bells."

"That means he's partially lied to everyone. Except maybe Bella but I don't think she knows." Esme said.

"alright" I said "Back to the original point will you help us?"

"Why can't the most powerful vampire take them all?" Tanya sneered

"Tanya don't be rude." Carmen scolded.

"To answer your question Tanya she could if it was just the guard but they have everyone and many new recruits coming the energy needed to kill them all would completely drain Bella and she would die. She may have been able to do it if she was about 200 more years older."

"We'll help and Tanya that is final." Carmen's voice was low and menacing at the end.

**Alright I know its short this is JUST a filler so you won't be totally lost when Carlisle and Esme explain what happened blah blah blah**

**So review BUT DON T SAY ITS SHORT I KNOW ITS SUPPOSED TO BE!**

**-ciao 4 now Courtney**


	22. Concert

**Hey sorry I haven't updated I had minor writers block so now back to the story thank you everyone who reviewed or added me to story alert**

**Meanest review award- alicecullenobsessed(AKA my annoying twin sister)**

**BPOV**

"Everybody Carlisle and Esme are coming back tomorrow with the Denali coven." I said

"What should we do until then?" Alice asked I could almost see the gears turning in her head.

"Alice no we have a concert tonigt."

"Darn well I guess that would be fun but I get to do your outfits." She said

I sighed knowing it was useless arguing with Alice. Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waste I turned around and pecked him on the lips.

"Aaaaaaw look at the two love birds!" Emmett sang. Rosalie went to smack him but I shook my head and used one of my powers to make him believe he was pn fire

"Holy shit Bella you set me on Fire I don't want to die!" he screamed and ran outside to jump in the river

Everyone was in hysterics by the time Emmett got back

"You're all laughing I could've died!" he yelled

"Emmett she didn't actually set you on fire she just made you think she did and even if she did she wouldn't let you die or get hurt." Jasper chuckled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The concert starts in 30 minutes and I must say Alice did a pretty good job we looked alright although a little bright compared to what we usually wear.

I had on a black corset that laced up in the back with black ribbons of every neon color that crisscrossed on the front with a black skirt with splattered with neon paint pattern I wore my hair down as usual along with black tights and neon green ankle boots

Kate was wearing pink leggings with black skulls white converse a short that matched her tights and a white half hoodie. In her hair she had a black headband and I put a hot pink high light in her hair.

Zack was wearing a t-shirt that had the band's name and logo (like likin parks except with a t and r.) with grey high top converse and black skinny jeans. His hair was that weird emo hair cut that has side bangs and it looks like they flat ironed their hair

Rob had on his uniform. Rosalie had a red tube top with tight black leather pants and black boots with giant heals. Alice's outfit was similar to Kate's except purple and more preppy. After a big fight we got Emmett, Edward, and jasper to wear eyeliner and dress like Zack.

The concert started I greeted everybody and we sang our first song

The other half (within temptation)

Over the hills, lies a new beginning  
Over the hills  
Over the hills, there is a way I know it  
Over the hills

You can't bring all the gloom  
Your heart is frayed and so empty  
You glorify the future  
Living in a different world than me  
The journey ends in death  
You are giving up so easily  
You are the other half of me

Over the hills

We are drifting apart  
Chilled to the marrow, cause you don't want to go  
Cause we've got a different wish at heart  
The amulet guides us to the other side  
When I go down it's you who'll bleed  
I'm not scared to die, as long as I'm with you  
You are the other half of me

Over the hills, lies a new beginning  
Over the hills  
Over the hills, there is a way I know it  
Over the hills

Second song

Dirty little secret (all American rejects)

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

For the finale we sang memories (within temptation)

In this world you tried,  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
And now I know why.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears

Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back in this life.  
Hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent whispers, silent tears.

Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
Til the end of time.

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears.

All of my memories...

After the concert we headed home to go our separate ways Alice wanted to go to a club later we probably will

**Review sorry its short I'm tired**

**-cioa 4 now Courteny**


	23. Surprise!

**Hey people I forgot leah was also at the concert I can' believe I forgot her so anyway thanks people who reviewed **

**Disclamer- I don't own twilight**

**BPOV**

"So guys you wanna go to a club now?" Alice asked

"Alice shouldn't we prepare for the volturi?" I said

"But we need to wait for Carlisle and Esme to come back so we might as well have fun." I sighed she was right

"Alright come on guys let's go." Jasper said

"No we have to change first." Alice squealed

"Alice we look perfect I'll just change us a little so the police don't show up." She looked a little disappointed but soon returned back to her bubbly self and dragged jasper to her car.

Edward picked me up of his lap and set me on the ground. "Come on love let's go." I smiled up at him **(guys don't worry Edward and Bella time is coming up they rented a private room at the club so if the human smell is too much for any of them.)**

"Ok, but we're taking my car."

**(too tired to write what they do so fast forward to Eddie and bella in the private room talking.)**

"Come on Lover." I said to Edward as I pulled him away from the dance floor all those humans smell terrible.

"Lover?"

"Would you prefer Eddie?" he growled I'll take that as a no.

We walked into the room Alice had rented the walls were red and there were three couches one on each wall. Two had coffee tables in front of them and there was a rug with the clubs name 'twilight' **(probably saw that coming didn't ya?")**

We sat down on one of the couches. Edward obviously didn't like the seating arrangement because he picked me up and sat me on his lap I leaned back into his chest.

"Edward I can't imagine life without you again if the first time was hell it's hard to imagine any greater pain."

"I'm not going anywhere this time the only way would be death."

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes when Edward took me of his lap stood us both up and got down on one knee and took out a little black box.

"Isabella I've already spent a most of my life without you and I love you so much. Now I want to be able to officially call you mine. Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?"

**(I hope that sounded good.)**

I stood there stunned for a second then threw my arms around him and said "Yes!"

The moment was so sweet I didn't want it to end, but of course what do you expect when you have a hyper future seeing pixie I thought as she came in the room with everyone in two. Edward laughed and slid the ring on my finger.

"Aaaaw cute he gave you his mom's ring." Alice squealed

"Alice do you mind I can speak you know." Edward said obviously mad he didn't get to tell me about the ring

"Fine Rosalie, Kate come on we have a wedding to plan it'll be just us maybe some werewolves so Leah won't be the only one and it'll be two days from now."

"Jeesh Alice I doubt even the hyper pixie can meet that deadline." I said

"Oh you will see everything I could possibly plan I did the moment I found out you were Bella."

I grumbled random things about stupid future seeing pixies until Zack suggested we go home to greet Carlisle and Esme.

I mouthed thank you to him because I had had enough of Alice and just wanted to go home or my home anyway which is with Edward and somewhere that doesn't reek of sweaty humans.

**Yes yes it is short but I wanted the proposal to be short and sweet also Bella and Edward are going to be doing something at home I am NOT writing about so review**

**-ciao 4 now Courtney**


	24. Sleepy Head

**Hey guys I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while but soccer just started school was crazy because the 8****th**** graders and the 8****th**** grade teachers(that we have once a day) were gone all week.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**

**BPOV (time skip one week later wedding day p.s. Volturi are coming soon.)**

I can't believe it I'm getting married today to Edward after over 100 years. Alice, Rose, Esme. And Kate are all attacking me with make-up and hair products Leah was dictating everything downstairs because she didn't want to be 'stuck in a room full of vampire stink' I don't blame her if I had to be in a room with werewolves for a long period of time I'd die.

"Guys this is taking forever you know I could just change my appearance?"

"Yes, but this is more fun Bella. Duh." Alice said I sighed

"Sooooo where are you guys going for your honey moon?" Leah said appearing in the door way.

"We can't not yet we need to prepare for the Volturi the only reason we're getting married so soon is incase anything happened."

"Oh, well the guys say to hurry up everything else is ready." Leah said

"Bella will be ready in two seconds then you will help her get in the dress we will get ready and then we'll do you." All the girls had there dresses on Alice my maid of Honor had a baby blue dress that was strapless and flared out about mid- thigh and hemmed with silver and had sparkles. Kate and Rose's dresses were the same as Alice's except midnight blue and sparkly tule** (tule is the netty stuff that makes dresses puffy pronounced tool) **Leah was wearing a simple forest green dress that complimented her skin color and came just below her knees.

My dress I had yet to put on didn't have a train it was strapless with beading that had black beads on the top half on the bottom there was black tule I probably never would've worn this before but after 100 years you can get attached to a color which is why it had black.

"Okay girls time for the check list." Exclaimed Alice and they all stepped back finally done I looked in the mirror really quick I had eyeliner and mascara simple the my hair was in ringlets and pinned up with two pieces on each side of my face there was a little tiara with sapphires to attach the veil to.

"Something old?" Alice said

"Oh I forgot" Rose said she came back seconds later with a box.

"It was mine and we each put a charm on it over the years and now I'm giving it to you." If I could cry I would be. There was a silver charm bracelet with three charms a shoe I assume Alice put on a rose Rosalie probably put on a heart that Esme out on.

"Something blue?" Kate said Leah pointed to my tiara

"Something new?" I said

"The dress!" we all said and giggled

Everyone left and Alice returned with my dress Leah helped me ease it over my head and button up the back. Once I was in my dress and shoes I did Leah's hair and makeup. Alice, Rose, and Kate returned a few minutes after all ready and dressed Kate came and attached the veil to the tiara. Alice handed out the flowers and called Carlisle up he was being my dad and Jasper was his best man while Emmett and Zack were groomsmen before Alice left she flicked something at me I caught it and discovered it was a garter. I laughed Alice turned around and said "That's mine I want it back now you have something borrowed too." **(sound familiar?)**

The music started I waited for Alice to go then counted to ten and walked down the staircase with Carlisle I looked around it was beautiful**(insert description of wedding from twilight I know im lazy)** I saw everyone of our friends the Denalis, some Nomads, the Irish coven, and the Egyptians along with Jake, Seth, Quil, and Embry and their imprints.

**(guys im sorry im tired so insert twilight wedding vows here)**

I danced with Edward first then I remember being passed around a bit until I fell asleep under extreme emotions I can have certain human qualities and extreme happiness means I can sleep the last thing I remember before I completely went under was Edward picking me up and a chorus of aaaaws.

**Alright I'm sorry its kinda short but I am tired and have never been to a wedding sooooo anyway review please and **

**THE VOLTURI ARE COMING SOON!! *high pitched scream***

**I HAVE BIG NEWS- my twin sister and I are co writing a story it will be called Bella's Boys here's a short summary **

**Bella moves in with her 8 brothers she plays a lot of sports and she going to turn Forks High upside down(at least I think this is what we are going to write)**

**-ciao 4 now Courtney**


	25. School

**Hi im so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I haven t updated in like a week but vacation was approaching so the teachers were rushing to finish the chapters bombed us with home work and to top it all off Wednesday and Thursday were spent down the cape for a funeral and wake Saturday I had soccer and my neighbors birthday.**

**Most review award- bornagoof and jadyn-33 (they were so close I put em both) give em a round of applause**

**Guys im making a deal because I want more reviews so here is the chart**

**5 review-1 page**

**10 reviews-2pages**

**15 reviews-3 pages**

**20 reviews- 4 pages…….. and you get the point so the more reviews the longer the chapters also drum roll please….**

**On the epilogue I am putting an amazing song written by MaddiWhitlock4life!yay! but unfortunately you have to wait to see it. MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA**

**BPOV**

The Volturi are coming in three days we should be training like the others that wanted to stay and help after the wedding, but where are we nope not doing anything useful we're at school as soon as this mess is over we are moving not going to school and I'm changing Edward's appearance so I can date him. For now we are stuck with the worst generation I believe Forks has ever had. I just wish we didn't miss all those days of school because now roomers are everywhere.

_I wonder why the Cullens were absent too?_

_I heard they were caught selling drugs in Seattle and went to jail._

And many more about affairs, drugs, etc. I got permission from the principle to say the excuse we came up with to stop the rumors they are annoying the hell outta me if the principle said no I would've done it anyways.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder I turned and saw Edward looking worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine I was just thinking about how we're stuck at school instead of training."

"We have to stay inconspicuous we've missed enough school already."

**Cue rest of school day I have slight writers block so yea I will replace this chapter late when I get an idea**

**-ciao 4 now Courtney**


	26. Interlude

**Hey guys I got an awesome idea! thanks if you reviewed!!!!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own twilight**

**READ THIS- Alright this is going to be third person pov when the volturi first decide to come. Then it'll fast forward a little bit.**

**3****rd**** person (when Volturi make decision to come.)**

Aro is sitting alone in a 'feeding' room arguing quietly about something when the door opens a young vampire about 18 steps in he has black hair and burgundy eyes.

"Ah Santino did you find a way to get Isabella to join." Aro said addressing the vampire.

"Yes Aro do you recall Robert whom you framed for killing Didyme?"

"I see is it time we finally pursue him."

"He is in her coven, but I would like to know how did you get everyone to believe he killed her when she returned from hunting?"

"That is a well kept secret but I will tell you there are other creatures in this world besides werewolves and humans." Santino appeared very frightened and rushed out of the room.

Aro laughed reached into his cloak and pulled out a large brass key with intricate designs he took it to a far wall where an opening appeared.

Her went down the spiraling stairs until he reached the bottom which is so low it is below the castle. He put the key in a door no vampire would be able to break through-a door made out of vampires-**(k bear with me I thought it would be cool the door is huuuuuuge and made of vampires arms legs and torsos but theres wood on the outside so don't freak out.)** the room he entered was pitch black not even a vampire could see more than a few feet in front of him a voice sounded. It was deep rumbling and menacing**(like the voice from the tiger temple thing in the desert in that movie what's it called Aladdin that movie the lion thing that the genie thing came from.)**

"Aro what do you want now."

"We need a way to keep a very powerful vampire from running away."

The voice seeming to come from everywhere at once mad a noise that semed like a laugh.

"What about your all powerful guard."

"She could take them all out in a matter of seconds." Another laugh sounded "You don't understand this vampire Isabella is immune to all powers and can absorb all other vampires powers along with hundreds of her own."

" I see your problem Aro come back in two days and we will have a precise plan along with a way to keep her here."

**Aro returns 2 day later**

"Aro the plan threaten her family from what you've said she won't let anything harm them. Then if she tries to escape poor some of the liquid from the vile onto her that will knock out any creature for about an hour during that time open the bag what you find inside will solve your problem."

"Thank you your secret is safe for another thousand years as your payment."

"very good. Now leave!"

Aro looked scared he scrambled out of the room closed the door when he was in the torrent he called his guad Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Brothers. Let us go.

**ok guys hope you like the twist I figured there are other things beside vamps wolves n humans so review please**

**-ciao 4 now Courtney**


	27. WRITER'S BLOCK HELP!

**Hi people im so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I haven t updatedin forever school is hectic and I have writers block **

**So far I ve written 3 versions of this chapter but none of them fit with what I want to do sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Contest time!!!!**

**Write a chapter or an idea for a chapter in a pm or review and ill either post it or use the idea to write a chapter and you'll get a clue about what exactly Aro is afraid of**

**So please help(I promise they ll be a new chappie by Wednesday)**

**-ciao 4 now Courtney**


	28. AN sorry! but pass this on

**Author's Note!**

***THIS IS AN A/N I RECEIVED TODAY - PLEASE READ***BubblyAmericanWriter1

I hate to post an author's note just to ask for a favor, but I really need one from all of you. My friend Bronze, one of the sweetest people I've met on this site and a fellow FF author, lost her friend Daddy's Little Cannibal recently. Today, someone opened a Fanfiction account solely to post an awful message on EVERY story Bronze and DLC wrote. I'm including the link to that person's profile page as well as what they put in their review.

All I ask of you is that you please write to reportabuse at fanfiction dot com and ask for this person's account and all related reviews to be deleted. You have to send it from your email program. It's not within fanfiction.

This is not something any fanfiction writer or reader should be subjected to. We are in mourning for a fellow FF writer/reader and no one should be allowed to post something this hurtful and disgusting.

(change all the "dot" listed below to a period to reach the address in your search bar)

_Review posted by __**Don't Flip My Bitch Switch ID # **__1932508 http:// www dot fanfiction dot net/u/1932508/Dont_Flip_My_Bitch_Switch_

_Rejoyce! The wicked bitch is dead._

_How rich! Oh the Irony hahahaha. All those flames about how she should just drop dead and it actually happens. IT ACTUALLY HAPPENS! I can honestly say that May 08, 2009 is the best day of my life. The day this mediocre shit that Stephanie Bell has been posting for years has finally COME TO AN END. Everyone says the best moment of the girls' life is her prom, or her wedding, or her first crib midget. But I STRONGLY disagree. The best moment of THIS girl's life was the moment STEPHANIE BELL WAS HIT BY THAT DRUNK DRIVER AND DIED! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FUCKTACULAR IDEAS BURN IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!_

_P.S. Keep the responses coming. I LOVE THEM_

Please send an email to **reportabuse at fanfiction dot com** and ask for this account and these horrible reviews to be deleted. Even if you don't know Bronze or DLC, please do it anyway. Please think of how her family will feel when they see these horrible messages. They knew their daughter wrote FF and loved to write on this site. They will see it. Think if this was your family or your friend.

We humbly beg for your help with this matter.

My-Bella, Hellopants, & Lizbre

*************

_Message from BubblyAmericanWriter1_

_I know how much you hate ANs, but please, for the sake of Stephanie's family, friends, and all of her beloved fans, report this account! No one should ever make an account soley to humiliate and taunt the death of a young girl (she was 18 when she was killed.) Please, if you have a heart, report this person. And, if you can, go to Daddy's Little Cannibal's FF page and find her sister's account and send a heart-felt message to her about the accident, how sorry you are. It's the right thing. Plus, no one should ever taunt the dead. It could come back and bite them in the ass._

_R.I.P Stephanie (DLC)_

**Please pass this on and report her also for toxic rave I am going on a school trip so I must postpoin updating and I still have writers block**


	29. Training

_**Important read a/n don't skip to the chapter please**_

**Yay the writer's block is finally gone I will be going back to my schedule of about two updates a week ****Bella's Boys **** will not be started for quite some time because my co-writer is taking a break and can't help me with the outline etc. **

**Soon I ll be writing another story about bella and Edward all human im basically going to turn day dreams and experiences from my life into bella's life to get rid of all the random things jumbled up in my brain**

**Please read this story by one of my very good friends inkShaper its called a new breed of vampire**

**Her is the summary and the link **The Volturi are dying from a mysterious disease that effect all magical creatures, and the Cullens are being infected. Can they find the cure in time, or will the whole magical world die with them?

**.net/s/4934576/1/A_New_Breed_of_Vampires**

**Alright that's pretty much it for now thank you people I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**

**Me- jeesh no need to be violent Jane I said the disclaimer**

**Jane-well your mind is too weird for me to hurt you mentally so I will hurt you physically *laughs evilly***

**Me-well what if a hunky wolf that's smells good imprints on you and you don't have to die in the end of this fanfic?**

**Jane- *stops laughing* Seriously!?**

**Me- No *laughs evilly as Tristan (my vampire boyfriend for an upcoming story featuring me) attacks her* **

**InkShaper- yay the evil bitch is dead! How come you didn't make me a hot vampire boyfriend!?**

**Me- Uh……ummmm… Tristan! *Tristan picks up Courtney and runs leaving inkshaper in the dust***

**InkShaper-Hey!**

**Edward- are you ok?**

***inkshaper faints***

**Ha ha that was fun to write!! **

**To inkshaper hope you didn t mind I used you but at least you got to meet Edward.**

**K I m done being me now**

Good thing I'm a vampire or else I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face. Being famous has perks but a performance when you're as nervous as Edward is hot does not go well in my book.

I put on a genuine looking smile for the next person in my line a shy looking girl who reminded me of Angela a lot

"Who am I making this out to?" I asked actually smiling

"Isabella Chenney." Oh my god

"Are you related to Ben Chenney in any way?" I asked

"Yes they are my great great grandparents I was named after the person who told them to get together."**(sorry I couldn t help it)**

"That was my great great grandmother Isabella Marie Swan I still have her diary they seemed like really genuine people."

She smiled and nodded as I handed her back her CD and I also slipped a thousand bucks in there but she won't know that for awhile -I heard a high pitched squeal- or maybe now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(a/n still BPOV)**

When we got back from the meet and greet the Cullen's house was full of vampires from all around the world I recognized the Denali coven, the Egyptian coven, and the Romanians **(OMG I totally forgot on MTV awards on Sunday at 9 EST there will be a New Moon preview how exciting!!!!!!)**

"Bella thank god you're here we need help training." Alice said before I could even find Edward.**(I forgot 1 more thing anyone have any idea for the thing in Volterra cause I honestly don't know what I'm going to make it)**

I sighed and walked toward the group that was training Tanya from the Denali coven was fighting Benjamin from the Egyptian coven. Tanya was winning, but if Benjamin was using his powers she'd have been slaughtered metaphorically of course. You see Benjamin could control the elements one of the powers I acquired too.

"Okay everybody listen up!" I shouted instantly I was tackled with hugs much like Alice had done by Tanya, Kate, and Irina.

"It's so good to see you." Tanya squealed

"Yeah you should've told us the Vamps were the Cullens." Irinia said

"We would've kicked Edward's mind reading ass" Kate yelled enthusiastically.

It's funny how I know two Kates well one is Kate and the other is actually Kathlee Denali though she won't let anyone know.

"I missed you too and I didn't tell you cause I knew you'd want to kill him."

We all laughed

"Ok for training we are going to work on moving quickly, go hide in the wood stay within a hundred mile radius of the house and try not to let me find you if I find you we fight until someone wins then you can come back no powers and you have ten seconds starting now!"

I smiled after waiting thirty seconds I ran off into the woods they'd done a lot I think I'll start with Irina I sniffed out her scent but before I could find her……

**Mwa ha ha ha ha im evile don't worry though you'll get clues im evile not heartless**

**APOV**

_XxStart VisionxX_

_Bella was running following the trail of someone in her game I saw earlier she looks excited like she's getting close to Irina I believe is who I saw her go after. She whips her head around screams but someone grabs her I can't see who they are they are wearing cloaks but not like the volturis like one you would buy in a costume store one took something out of a bag they looked like handcuffs they put them on her and something on her mouth she couldn't get out I realized and yanked myself out of the vision._

_XxEnd VisionxX_

"Guys we have to go find Bella Now!" I screeched and took off into the woods with the family behind me.

**Yay I finally updated so you better review people anyway**

**-ciao 4 now Courtney**


	30. Realization

**Hello sorry I forgot to update I'm just so excited school is almost over I have a couple things to say.**

** will be an epilogue but NO sequel I don t want to be mean but the story will have no loose ends and will completely tie together therefore no sequel will be necessary.**

**2. another story will be started the DAY Toxic Rave is finished.**

**3. Who saw the new moon trailer it was awesome I kept saying that the Jacob wolf was the wrong color and that he looked fluffy and I wanted to pet him.**

**4. please check out my other story lineage of the rider no one really reads it and I want more hits.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight**

**Kate- but you own me**

**Me- yup and Tristan and Zack too.**

**Kate Denali- but not me!**

**Me- shut up Kate everyone knows I only own Kate**

**Inkshaper- Don't forget about my hot vamp boyfriend.**

**Me- fine, fine inkshapers boyfriend is named Kevin he has shaggy longish black hair and Jasper's muscles his power is poetry he was an amazing poet while he was human so his poems are like prophecy what is in them will ?!**

**Inkshaper- yes! and don't use him he's mine for 1pepsi1obsessed new story.**

**Now we will continue with the story.**

**BPOV**

I didn't know what was happening one second I was looking for Irina the next I was blindfolded gagged and throw into a car the handcuffs were not normal I couldn't break them or use any of my powers. I sniffed the air. I couldn't find any recognizable scent the vampires (I knew they were vamps I could smell a little) doused themselves in perfume an expensive Italian perfume Alice adores.

I may not know for sure whose kidnapping me but I have a hunch…….

**Remember Bella's not freaked out because she is too mad at the moment.**

**EPOV**

Alice's vision replayed in my head over and over again Jasper and Alice were finding the others and telling them what was happening.

We reached the spot where she last was. There was her smell a faint smell of vampire and an overpowering amount of perfume the vampires used to cover their scents we kept running until the scent just stopped. They must have had a car waiting.

I was suddenly overwhelmed by grief and rage I sank to the ground and let out a roar of pure rage. I was about to just run keep running to see if I could find her when I felt a small hand on my shoulder…Alice.

"Alice, why do you feel excited?" Jasper asked there was a about thirty confused minds as he said that including my own.

"Rose smell the air does the perfume smell familiar?" Alice said

"Yeah, it's that perfume your obsessed with that is made from those flowers that only grow around Volterra." She said in an offhand tone wondering what that had to do with finding her sister.

Everyone looked shocked except Rose and Alice because Alice already knew and Rose still didn't realize-

"wait a second." Rose started to say but then the situated clicked. "THE GOD DAMNED VOLTURI KIDNAPPED MY SISTER!?!" she screeched.

After that chaos erupted everyone was shouting and cursing the Volturi. Alice was sobbing because she didn't see Bella being kidnapped in time to save her.

"Stop!" everyone turned to stare no one has ever heard Carlisle shout.

"Although the situation is disturbing we aren't doing anything helpful does anyone have any ideas.

Silver and Bryndis -two twin who were day and night Silver had white hair while Bryndis had Black they are complete opposites in every way except they were both very smart- raised their hands. Carlisle nodded signaling them to voice their idea.

They spoke in unison

"We think its time to pay Aro a little visit. The Cullen's should go to the Volturi asking for help to find their lost coven member while Bella's coven and the rest of us will be pretending to help you look when we thought of asking the Volturi for help. We will shroud this memory you can access it but only you and replace it with memories of searching then the idea to see the Volturi Aro will think wwe are all ignorant fools." By the end of their speech they were smiling and several other vampires had smiles creeping onto their faces looks like we found our plan

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Whatcha think I thought it was pretty good so**

**\/ Review!**


	31. Who is faster?

**K I know this isn't a chapter but this is a major delimma**

**Ink(inkshaper) says her imaginary vamp boyfriend Kevin is faster than my Tristan**

**So leave a review saying who you think is faster and review for her story too**

**p.s. everyone who votes for Tristan gets an Aro POV about his master plan !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MWA HA HA HA HA take that inky **


	32. Prophecy

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey peoples thanks for reviewing and voting for Tristan!!!!!!**

**Guess what?!?**

**Im making a one shot about Silver and Brynids to accompany the story aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I have the 2 best ideas for the next fan fic and I ll be deciding randomly because I can't pick sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo any way on with the story **

**Disclaime-I don't own twilight**

**EPOV ( Yay! Eddie-Kins!!!! Oooo Eddies mad gotta go find Tristan Bi. ;-) lol )**

Thanks to the twins idea we are now on a plane to Volterra after Aro recieved a rather distraught call from Carlisle involving me and Alice arguing in the back ground, but right now I really didn't care I just wanted Bella back.

**A/N I totally forgot in may change my name soon so if just givin' you guys a heads up.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**BPOV(I m gonna be alternating a heck of a lot for a while)**

Danm! Why can't I use my powers! I was so mad I sat up and kept bashing into the trunk hoping I could break. I had just made a dent when a window something got thrown in. it smelt funny like chemicals and an almost metallic scent. I felt consciousness slipping away.

**K now mystery POV I thought it would be kool so**

**? POV**

He was mourning, she was dreaming, neither of them knew how big the situation really was none of them knew the fate of the world depended on everything they did. Luckily Silver and Bryndis could guide them neither of them know what happened when they were human, but while they were changing the uncovered one of the secrets of life….They found me.

I remember the prophecy they chanted as they were being changed though it is under the veil only they can access in times of need** (A/N I really like them so I made them a more crucial part it also adds more mystery.)**

_First is pain_

_Second is rage_

_Third is sorrow_

_Caused by a mage__** (ps mage is has powers what else has creepy powers hmmm)**_

_Light and dark hold till morrow_

_Till the answer is plain_

_Darkness and light hold till morrow_

_She must find the answer through her sorrow_

_To unveil the mage_

_He must find his mind through his rage_

_they take too long_

_The world be gone_

**(any one got any rewordings ill gladly take suggestions or add more.)**

**CONTEST!!!!**

**FIRTST person to decode the prophecy gets a character in this story so try your hardest and remember the last chapter it has clues about the darkness and light thing**

**CONTEST WILL CLOSE IN 3 DAYS FROM NOW MEANING THE 13****TH**

**Sooooooooooooooooooooo anyway thank you for all who re3viewed and said Tristan was faster I love all you amazing readers ALREADY 200 REVIEWS WOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please review and participate in the contest I know a lot of you will try o.s. you can tell me if u wanna b a vamp etc. if you win if not the closest person gets a character**

**REVIEW**

**\/**


	33. Mire

**Hello what a lovely day today thank you for reviewing! So anyway is the winner of the contest and the honorable mentions(got close orfot it after winner)**

**HONORABLE MENTIONS**

**Summer Sweety Since 94**

**InkShaper (I was hoping inky wouldn't get it =( o well )**

**Congrats you guys AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THE WINNER IS…………………………**

**Singer654 Yaaaaaaaay everyone give 'em a big round of applause for being the first one to guess the right answer. Annnnnnnnnnd her character Mire's first appearance.**

**Disclaimer**

**Tristan- Courtney having a human moment so she asked me the fastest vamp alive to do it so she doesn't own twi-**

**Kevin- I will have to kill you then so I will be the fastest and lia(inky) will be so proud!**

**Tristan- go away Kevin I'm trying to do the disclaimer go do it on lia's fan fic or I will kill you.**

**Kevin- No I will kill you**

**Me- what is going on here!**

**Kevin & Tristan- he's trying to kill me!**

**Me-*calls lia* talk to Kevin they're trying to kill each other again *hands Kevin phone***

**Lia- Kevin stop trying to kill Tristan he needs to do the disclaimer and you need to write more poetry. so you can fight again later.**

**Me- yes they will definitely fight again so any way I'm back from my human moment soooooooooooo **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV( Edward's Point Of View.)**

**(p.s. silver and bryndis can control there aging so they appear about 5 so they are kind of creepy when they're 5)**Silver and Bryndis' **(dang I still need to write that one shot ) **plan went perfectly Aro didn't suspect a thing, but the bad news is wherever Bella is there's no sign of her. All I care about now is getting her back Alice sent me out after she saw me attacking the guard.

**(oh mi gosh I got the best idea to use with mire and the mystery POV!!!!!)**

**A/N hello readers I took a break here and went to lunch with my mom and I have a very cool story to share. We went to this mall and ate at a restaurant that was attached to it while we were eating appetizers all these people came in set up a corner of the restaurant and then ADAM SANDLIER walks in trying not to be noticed it was so exciting we could see him from where we were sitting !!!!! ok I just had to share that now back to angry Eddie.**

_Edward, Edward come quick we have great news to share!_ I heard Alice's mental voice back to its usual peppiness it must be something about Bella. I took off running toward the castle.

**MPOV(Mire POV)**

**Soo Mire is 5'6 has curly light brown hair to the middle of her back is bipolar or has multiple personalities whatever and her power is telekenesis so far she can set things on fire (literally) and can levitate things.**

Stupid Stupid Volturi they took away the closest person to family I had left. I am from the south I was changed for a newborn army I grew very close to other who thought it was wrong one night we escaped. Our creator Haley sent a whole troop to try and bring us back she thought we were betraying her and my entire family was killed I had lived with them for years while I was running I ran into Bella and Kate who were hunting. I will never forget what she did after I quickly told my story the army was almost there Bella jumped in front of Kate and I then her nails turned red all she had to do was touch a newborn and it would burst in flames she moved so fast there were about one hundred piles of ashes in seconds.

I will kill them all for taking her. I mean sure anyone could've doused themselves in perfume from Volterra, but Aro was supposed to want to kill her anyway and he's the only one stupid enough to use that perfume.

"ALICE!" I screamed I was beyond pissed right now.

Everyone looked at me while Alice came zooming down the hall and stopped in front of me.

"Gosh! Haven't you ever seen a bipolar vamp before why won't you people stop staring!!!" I started sobbing.

"Shhh it's okay think of that guy you thought was hot that'll make you feel better." I thought about the guy he had black hair he was kinda small but still muscley is that even a word I don't know what was his name Albert, Alex, Adam, Alec that was it.

"Thanks Alice I'm gonna go now." I practically sang and took off to find Alec.

I was about to look in the garden when my phone rang

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Mire it's Alice He's going to be in the garden and you two are soul mates." Then she hung up that was random and this is coming from the bipolar vamp.

I ran to the gardens and stopped right in front of him.

"Hi I'm Mire I'm helping to look for Bella and Alice had a vision and said you and I are soul mates so I thought I should get to know you first so do you wanna do something?"

He appeared stunned for a few seconds probably from my forwardness then smiled and nodded. Cool!

**APOV**

Mire came back from her 'date' with Alec dragging him behind her saying she had great news Alec can confirm that Aro has Bella and is trying to take over the world. It turns out he is Silver and Bryndis' creator and while they were changing they chanted something Aro doesn't know about and Alec thinks it's about Bella and Edward.

_Edward, Edward come quick we have great news to share!_

**K guys I wish I could write more but I have another fan fic that needs to be updated**

**-Ciao 4 now Courtney**


	34. Help peter! and im very upset

**Hello my lovely and loyal readers! As I'm sure some – if not all – of you already know, the great Peter Facinelli has been bet against. That's right people! Mr. Facinelli has been bet by his friend Rob DeFranco to get 500,000 followers on Twitter, by FRIDAY (June 19th)!! **

**People, if you aren't already, FOLLOW PETER ON TWITTER NOW!! This man will lose the back of his actors chair to Rob if you don't!! All Rob will lose is his dignity (I'm sure he doesn't have much of it anyways)! **

**Here is what you do;**

**1--- Go to T-W-I-T-T-E-R (dot) com.**

**2--- Search for peterfacinelli.**

**3--- CLICK ON FOLLOW HIM! (First you should make a Twitter account if you don't already have one. If you have numerous email accounts, make many Twitter accounts using them. I have done this as well)**

**If you don't want to search for him you can always go to Peter's OFFICIAL website and find the link on there. **

**Remember, Mr. Facinelli is counting on us to help him win! WE CANNOT LET HIM DOWN!!**

_If peter wins rob has to run down hollywood blvd wearing a bikini singing single ladies and holding a sign saying twitter me_

_**Along with that I AM **__**VERY**__** UPSET O ONLY GOT 5 REVIEWS SO **__**UNTIL **__**I GET ABOUT 20 I **__**WILL NOT UPDATE**_


	35. WTF?

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey people what's up? **

**Sorry if the last chapters have been confusing they're supposed to be but im gonna tone it down a little.**

**So thank you people who reviewed even if it was after the author's note**

**Disclaimer**

**Me- I don't own Twilight**

**Jane- Thank god you don't or else my brother would actually be good**

**Me – hey! I thought you were dead!**

**Jane- well now im back and I will kill you!**

**Me- Oh no you won't Tristan, Edward, Emmett, Jasper! **

**Boys- What?!**

**Emmett- we were torturing Kevin! **_**(ha! Take that inky no one likes Kevin they all like Tristan!!!)**_

**Me- *sighs dramatically and points at Jane who is about to lunge*** **Do something.**

**Boys- *kill jane take her ashes mix them in water and feed to Jeremy so he will die and stop hitting on Me! And Bella and Kate and Alice and Rose***

**Me- don't look at me that way they did it not me but I control them so I guess id did but uggh forget it.**

**APOV (Alice POV A/N im not good at depressed eddie so we'll just leave him sulking in his room most of the time)**

Constantly looking for several peoples' future sure can take a lot out of a girl I don't even think I have enough energy to go shopping. I saw a flash of the Twin's future they were smiling brightly hugging Alec saying I knew it and Mire was there laughing at them. I wonder what that means maybe they knew Alec and Mire were supposed to get together.

No matter how hard I try I can't seem to get Bella's future we need to somehow find a clue…..

"Everyone meeting NOW!" I screamed loud enough for the whole castle to hear one by one everyone filed into the room even Alec came being towed along by Mire everyone was here except Edward but he'll come in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4,3, 2, 1.

And he comes slinking through the door.

"Okay I don't think we've gotten anywhere but if anyone found anything please speak up now." Mire pointed at Alec "No not yet Alec can tell us what he knows after."

Rebeka's hand goes up **(rebeka is my twins name n I wanted to bug her soooo she has black pin straight hair barely any at that like super thin hair like it dries in 10 minutes her power is that she can make herself soooooo skinny she'll disappear cuz in real life she weighs like 90lbs and she's 13 I mean come on any who her bf is hamlet whom can make anyone act like they're metally ill cuz she had a bf who's nickname was hamster and I personally think he was mentally ill.)**

"Yes Rebeka you find anything?" I ask.

"Well, Hamlet and I were just running around when we smelt Bella, but then the scent just disappeared into a wall right beside the main torrent it was days old though." I pondered over the information while everyone else was murmuring to their neighbors

"Under the torrent is where Aro says his 'Secret weapon' is." Alec spoke up

"What do you mean?" asked Carlisle

"He needed Bella to help whoever or whatever is down there I don't know how he's going to get her to help or if he needs her power, but I think I can find out."

"Find out we need to find Bella." Edward shouted Esme but a comforting arm around him and he held his heads with his hands.

"Aro gave Jane and I a speech the other day on how we were the only one's he could trust, but I think I have another way to help."

"What is it?" asked Irina she felt it was her fault I don't know why well I do but that's because I'm a physic

"Well I changed those two" he pointed at Silver and Bryndis whom were whispering I knew it to each other huh A little different from my vision but whatever. "and they would not shut up while they were changing they didn't scream but they kept saying a verse it may be of importance."

"Well, say it!"

"Girls why don't you say it?" Alec says

They shrug look at each other and begin the verse

_First is pain_

_Second is rage_

_Third is sorrow_

_Caused by a mage___

_Light and dark hold till morrow_

_Till the answer is plain_

_Darkness and light hold till morrow_

_She must find the answer through her sorrow_

_To unveil the mage_

_He must find his mind through his rage_

_they take too long_

_The world be gone_

"Well Eddie boy sounds like you gotta help save the world." Emmett actually looked excited why would someone be excited if they found out the world might end is beyond me but then again it _is_ Emmett we're talking about.

"Well let's try to decode it." Said Carlisle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_First is pain- _Edward and Bella being depressed

_Second is rage – Bella being pissed_

_Third is sorrow – Bella gets kidnapped_

_Caused by a mage_- Aro or the secret weapon

_Light and dark hold till morrow- no ideas_

_Till the answer is plain- till they find a way to save the world_

_Darkness and light hold till morrow- still no ideas_

_She must find the answer through her sorrow- bella needs to escape_

_To unveil the mage- unveil whoever whatever the mage is_

_He must find his mind through his rage- Edward shouldn't kill the guard_

_they take too long- they don't find the way to save the world_

_The world be gone- everyone dies_

"We have a lot of work to do." I sighed

**Oook that was pretty long anyway**

**\/**

**REVIEW**


	36. Where am i?

**Hey guys im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated but I have some important stuff to say**

**My updates will be less frequent then they already are (I'm sorry) but me and my sister are finally getting our own rooms we have to clean ours move the office into the dogs room move me inot the office paint it get me settled move my parents into our old room and and move my sister into my parents room not to mention we have to paint the roomsand take down shelves and put up new ones.**

**The oxi-clean guy (billy mays) is dead**

**Even if I don't update odds are I'll have the chapter's done in my notebook but I need the time to actually type it**

**Okay the important stuff is covered for now sooooo my favorite part……… **

**THE DISCLAIMER**

**Disclaimer**

**Me- I don't own Twilight…..yet.**

**Alice- Actually you never will you'll become a successful author writing books about Tristan.**

**Me- what are you psychic?! **

**Alice- yes.**

**Me- dang I forgot**

**Alice- I know.**

**Me- stop gloating if your soooo awesome because you can see the future why couldn't you see Bella being taken?**

**Alice- that was your fault**

**Me- no it wasn't**

**Alice- yeah it was well your going to stop the disclaimer in 3 seconds so bye!**

**Me- bye! What was I just doing?**

**BPOV (Bella's POV)**

There was a noise it sounded like a fountain I tried to get up and see what was making the noise and discovered my hands were bound together. I was confused for a moment then everything came rushing back I was kidnapped obviously by the Volturi and now I'm somewhere near water. I tried to break the handcuffs but they wouldn't budge. I figured I'd just use my power and then get out of here wherever here is.

I felt like there was a curtain blocking me from the part of my brain where my powers are I tried harder to reach them, but I still couldn't I triedfor hours and hours trying to reach my powers or break out I got so frustrated I began throwing myself at the walls of the small place I was in I could barely stand up. I realized throwing myself at the wall wouldn't help anyone not Kate, Zack, Rob, Alice, Carlisle, Esme,….. Edward all my friends and family. To calm myself down I started to sing one of my favorite songs Kate wrote when we were deciding what type of band we should be.

**(come into my dream by foggy. Please play it because if you just see the lyrics it looks weird it really is a good song)**

Come into my dream,  
Let me show you where i´ve been,  
It´s you and me i´ve seen,  
Let me tell you what i mean.

Come into my dream,  
Let me show you where i´ve been,  
It´s you and me i´ve seen,  
Let me tell you what i mean.

In the deep blue sky,  
There were rainbows in the night,  
You and me could fly,  
And the ocean shined so bright.

Come into my dream,  
Let me show you where i´ve been,  
It´s you and me i´ve seen,  
Let me tell you what i mean.

Come into my dream,  
Let me show you where i´ve been,  
It´s you and me i´ve seen,  
Let me tell you what i mean.

In the deep blue sky,  
There were rainbows in the night,  
You and me could fly,  
And the ocean shined so bright

Ok now to figure out where I am. I know I'm near water and odds are close to Volterra and I'm also deep underground the only place within thirty miles of Volterra with water is the fountain in the center of town…….somehow I'm under the fountain in Volterra in a metal box I can't break through now I need to figure out how to get out.

**KPOV(Kate's POV)**

"Guys I just got off the phone with Alice they haven't found her one of the Volturi is helping them but no major news." I said my voice almost breaking.

Zack got up and hugged me. He started rubbing circles in my back "Don't worry they'll find her soon."

"I want to help find her she is my best friend!" I wailed

"Hush. Kate you know we have to stay here if she escapes somehow she'll come here and we need to keep up appearances if everyone disappeared there'd probably be a riot."

" But what if she's in trouble we need to help her." I began sobbing she's my best friend and _they _took her form me. Zack's phone wrong and you could hear Alice shrill voice scream "Stop Kate." Right before I was going to bolt through the door Zack's arms wrapped around my waste. He picked me up and carried me to our room while I broke down and started sobbing harder.

**Ok so that's why you weren't getting much of the band honestly I totally forgot they were characters but yeah I improvised so anyway **

**REVIEW**

**\/**


End file.
